


Способы привлечения внимания

by Ianthinus



Series: Да, это так [1]
Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Wild Target (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, M/M, Male Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ianthinus/pseuds/Ianthinus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гектор и Питер вампиры, что живут на земле уже третий век. Вот только десять лет назад между ними произошло разногласие. С тех пор Питер и слышать не желает о своем любовнике. Но Гектор знает, как обратить на себя внимание.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Способы привлечения внимания

Когда Гектору прошибает голову деталью неисправного пистолета, Питер просыпается, в своей кровати и рыщет рукой рядом с собой. Переносица противно зудит, словно он забыл о чем-то, но вот-вот вспомнит. И так ещё полминуты, пока Гиллем не понимает, что засыпал один. Да и вообще не видел Гектора в последние десять лет. Небольшой срок на самом деле, если тебя носит по земле третий век. Но всё-таки значительный, чтобы сказать «Да, давненько не общались. У тебя всё тот же номер?». Питер думает, что не стал бы спрашивать Гектора о такой глупости. У них есть куда более надежная линия связи. Даром, что информация доходит с опозданием.

  
Утром, когда тело Диксона уже спрятано в сырой земле, Питер берет несколько пакетов донорской крови, кладет в багажник лопату и едет на поиски. Чутье приводит его в пригород Лондона – небольшую и тихую деревушку. Чтобы избежать ненужных свидетелей, приходится дождаться сумерек и только после этого приступать к работе. Хотя, между делом, Гектор вообще должен быть благодарен, что старый знакомый решил его выручить, после того, что между ними произошло.

Дыра в голове друга пугает Питера не так сильно, а вот широко открытые глаза и безумная улыбка заставляют вздрогнуть. Он надавливает большим пальцем между губ Гектора, чтобы немного приоткрыть их. Вставляет туда трубку с пипеткой на конце, и чуть проталкивает её в глубь, чтобы кровь не лилась мимо. Держа пакет навесу, он ослабляет рычажок, позволяя крови свободно течь по трубке и ждет.

Гектор "оживает" где-то через десять минут.

\- Ненавижу первую положительную, - фыркает он, потирая лоб в том месте, где недавно была рана, - Когда же ты запомнишь?  
\- Пристрелю, если не заткнешься, - шипит Питер. Протягивает руку, чтобы помочь Диксону выбраться из могилы. Но того видимо ещё плохо держат ноги и он наваливается на Питера, чтоб не упасть.

Обнимает его за талию, утыкается носом в шею и глухо смеется.

\- Стоит почаще умирать, - скалится он, - Если уж это единственный способ привлечь твое внимание.


End file.
